The following U.S. patents are believed to represent the current state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,101,510; 6,016,494; 6,011,537; 5,973,692.
The following disclosures are also believed to be relevant to the subject matter of the present invention:                R. J. Yarger, G. Reese, and T. King “MySQL & mSQL,” O'REILLY & Associates Inc, 1999, ISBN 1-56592-434-7;        B. Laurie, and P. Laurie “Apache the Definitive Guide, 2nd edition,” O'REILLY & Associates Inc. 1999, ISBN 1-56592-528-9;        C. Musciano, and B. Kennedy “HTML the Definitive Guide, 3rd edition,” O'REILLY & Associates Inc, 1998, ISBN 1-56592-492-4;        Libwww http://www.w3.org/Library;        T. Berners-Lee, R. Fielding, and L. Masinter “Uniform Resource Identifiers (URI): Generic Syntax”, RFC 2396, August 1998.        